dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Achievements
I wrote this guide originally for my guild, but decided to share. with the community. Daily Achievements "No Sweat" (by LittleBlade) Hello everyone, I am going to do a short guide on how best to get both the daily, and guild achievements. For those who don't know hitting "I" while in game will bring up the achievement window, which looks like this. http://i1346.photobucket.com/albums/p690/littleblade/DragonsProphet_20130604_164101_zpsa6af6e43.jpg That exclamation point means there are rewards waiting to be claimed from this site. and you can claim them by going into the achievements you have unlocked, and then claiming reward in the top right or by clicking claim all as shown here. http://i1346.photobucket.com/albums/p690/littleblade/DragonsProphet_20130604_174759_zps778c83a2.jpg My suggestion is that for the daily achievement "No Sweat" you do all of them. The kill 120 dragons and capture one dragon are pretty self explanatory. The gifts for friends can be achieved fairly early on if you level up your cooking, you can make french fries and give them to friends each day to receive this. The field training is done in the dragon lair, and can be done 3 times daily. the open market place means open the sony cash marketplace hotkey is ";" by default, no need to buy anything just opening it gets the achievement. The produce 5 items, means you craft 5 things, the easiest is to take 15 of the most basic material you find such as water wood log, the recipe takes 3 of them, so 15 will make the 5 required items. Refine 1 item is shown in this picture you need the refinement essence, which can be found in ore nodes. Reach this menu with the default hotkey "U". It also requires you to have two different synthesis items which you can get from random drops. http://i1346.photobucket.com/albums/p690/littleblade/DragonsProphet_20130604_171305_zps0fcbc1e8.jpg Finally the enhance equipment achievement is a great way to make you gear stronger. The default hotkey is "Y" and the screen is pictured here. while there are two slots at the top, it is possible to use this while putting only the item you wish to enhance in the left slot. While attempting to enhance it will occasionally fail which will reduce the maximum endurance of the item. But do not worry, as the forth option, maximum endurance actually raises the maximum durability. http://i1346.photobucket.com/albums/p690/littleblade/DragonsProphet_20130604_174647_zps7e816cc8.jpg doing all the achievements in the daily "No Sweat" will give you a total of 1,000 copper, a repair hammer, and a friendship gift pack,as well as a, which you open to receive kindred insignias. These you can spend 25 at a time in the kindred compass pictured here. pulling the level on the right will give you additional rewards, including some that normally cost sony cash to get. http://i1346.photobucket.com/albums/p690/littleblade/DragonsProphet_20130604_173242_zpscc1c58f3.jpg Guild Achievements "Be Well Known In X" (by LittleBlade) This guide is specifically about the guild achievements, which reset daily and can give the guild commendations. The guild commendations are the blue flags you can claim from the "Be Well Known In X" achievement sections. http://i1346.photobucket.com/albums/p690/littleblade/DragonsProphet_20130605_172509_zpsaac6c981.jpg The guild commendations go to raising the number in a red box here for the guild you are in. These are used to level up your guild and receive technical points which are used to get technology for the guild. http://i1346.photobucket.com/albums/p690/littleblade/DragonsProphet_20130605_164851_zps3fdd80c8.jpg The starting zones each can give up to 10 guild reputation per character per day. Getting all the reputation for a single zone requires you to receive 100 achievement points in that area. Most dungeons reward you with 30 achievement points for completing it once per day. The "Arrest" achievements in the guild section require you to KILL the boss that spawn at the end of some of the public events in the zone. My recommendation is that, if capable, you do each of the dungeons in the starting zones, and a single arrest to get to 100 achievement points and get your guild as many commendation points as you can. If possible bring as many people in your guild as possible to maximize commendations for the time invested. Category:Achievements